metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr. Anon
Welcome! Mr. Anon, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 00:53, July 7, 2011 Deletion Clearly, you don't know how deletion works around here. If you place a delete template on a page, you have to follow the instructions on Wikitroid:Requests for deletion. Though I don't think the fact that it is ChozoBoy overrides the fact that we have pages for other cosplayers too... Though we can write some interesting trivia. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) is this royboyx? ive been trying to find you :No, I am not RoyboyX. I am a good friend of his, though, and if you would like to send a message to him, I would be glad to relay it. Mr. Anon 00:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RfC If you are creating a new RfC, you might want to clean up the formating a bit. Please look at the others, and base yours off of theirs. Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC I'm online. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Weirdness Funny you should think that: I just saw your name yesterday when I was scrolling to the bottom of RoyBoyX's Talk page, and I thought: "Hey, that guy's name is just like mine!" But no, similarities in my name to any other users, living or... something else... are entirely coincidental. Dr. Anonymous 21:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Blocking I don't want to block him because 1. My principle of warning before punishing, 2. Because the user's IP could be dynamic, rendering it useless, and 3. in case of anybody sharing his IP. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :He is a mass vandal. Warning him actually would cause more harm than blocking him, since it wastes time. A 3 day block will not hurt anyone who he shares an IP with, and will make him stop vandalizing. Mr. Anon 01:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Warning should only be bothered with in the case of personal attacks or other behavior issues. The vandal new what he was doing by mass blanking pages, and your warnings weren't helpful. Mr. Anon 01:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Honestly, it is just a vandal, though. They are easily taken care of. Sure it might be a "mass vandal" but seriously, this is nothing. And most vandals never return anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) IRC We never had that IRC chat. Can we please have it at some point? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Note, not today, I no longer have time at this point. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) No Need I'm pretty sure that the "no removing things from other users' Talk pages" rule doesn't apply when it's something you posted regarding a problem that solved itself seconds after the message was posted, thus rendering said message redundant. But, y'know, whatever you say... Dr. Anonymous 22:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Eh? Proposal? WHAT proposal? Dr. Anonymous 02:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :See Wikitroid:Sign_your_comments. Mr. Anon 03:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I just don't understand how my signature is in violation of any rules. If you could explain to me what, specifically, makes my sig illegal, I'll make the necessary changes. Dr. Anonymous 03:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Your sig has to have a link to your userpage. Mr. Anon 03:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hm, that's odd: usually my signature DOES link to my user page. Why isn't it doing it now? Dr. Anonymous 11:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC)